1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for reading and writing non-standard register of standard interface device, especially to a method for use of standard command including input no-available parameter to drive the standard interface device to read value of a non-standard register or write data into a non-standard register.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to progress of computer technology, users have higher requirements for stability, extension and efficiency of peripherals of computers. Thus during development process of computer peripherals, error detection and efficiency analysis of computer peripherals are getting more important. Therefore, research and development staff arranges non-standard registers inside the computer peripherals so as to record the status of peripherals or turn on/off the peripherals, and carry out the analyzing process by reading or changing values of these non-standard registers.
These non-standard registers are hidden inside computer peripherals while an ordinary computer host provides a standard interface that is only applied to read and write registers defined by that standard interface. Thus for reading and writing these non-standard registers of computer peripherals, a Universal Asynchronous Receiver/Transmitter (UART) or Inter Integrated Circuit (I2C) is used. A system chip of computer peripherals only needs two pins to read and write non-standard registers. Thus receiving pins are used to receive values of non-standard registers being intended to be read and write and then transmitting pins are used to transmit contents of non-standard registers. However, such kind of method can only be applied to computer systems with Universal Asynchronous Receiver/Transmitter (UART) or Inter Integrated Circuit (I2C) for retrieving values of non-standard registers. Therefore, it's less flexible on applications.
Furthermore, some manufactures use Vender specific commands to read and write non-standard registers inside the standard interface device. Yet in standard specification of ATA/ATAPI, only command code such as 9Ah, C0h˜C3h, 8xh, F0h, F7h, FAh˜FFh are reserved for use. Once most of the Vender specific commands is set to have specific function, there is not enough Vender specific commands when research and development staff want to use the Vender specific command to define the standard interface device for executing reading and writing commands of non-standard register.
In view of the foregoing, the present invention is to provide a method for reading and writing non-standard register of standard interface device, which drive the standard interface device to read and write non-standard register by using at least one input no-available parameter of standard command and one output register corresponding to a output no-available parameter in response to the standard command.